walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Tara (Comic Series)
Tara is a character and a former antagonist first encountered in Issue 104 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. She is one of the original members of the Saviors. Unlike most of the female Saviors who became workers or Negan's wives, Tara decided to join his army. During the Whisperer War, she is convinced to join Sherry's rebellion against the other survivors. Overview On the surface, Tara appears to be a vicious and volatile woman with a quick temper. She is highly aggressive and responds to conflict with violence and threats. Despite this, she also knows when to be pragmatic, as she attempted to retrieve Vincent's horse to prevent any potential conflict with the other communities. Tara also voices her concern about not helping the other communities, as she doesn't want the Saviors to appear as an enemy. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Tara's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Sometime after the outbreak, Tara finds a group called the Saviors and lives with them at the Sanctuary. Here's Negan Tara is seen in Part 11 of Here's Negan talking to Sherry when Negan and Dwight arrive to camp. What Comes After Tara is first seen with John, attempting to capture Jesus. Tara confronts him, threatening to cut off his testicles while brandishing her knife. Jesus kicks Tara, John, and another Savior down, but she manages to whack him on the back of the head with her knife, knocking him down. Tara is about to kill Jesus when Dwight intervenes, stating that Negan wishes to question him. No Turning Back As Dwight steps down from his role as leader and leaves the Sanctuary, the other members of the Saviors make remarks as he packs. Tara is seen along with Mark and Sherry where she comments that the group is better off without him, unhappy with his decision to leave. The Whisperer War When Vincent arrives at the Sanctuary to ask for aid against the Whisperers, Tara threatens him and refuses to help. They then take Vincents horses and force him to walk back to Alexandria. Sherry later asks Tara to go and find Vincent before he is able to arrive back at Alexandria, realizing that what they had done could start a conflict with the other communities. Tara attempts to find Vincent, but he had already been found by Heath. Heath tells Tara to leave after she refuses to assist in defending against the Whisperers. A Certain Doom John and Tara watch from afar as Alexandria gets overrun with walkers. "This is going to be a hell of a show" John says to Tara. They decide to wait until the Alexandrians have killed most of them, and then go to help to clean up whats left. The Saviors, including Tara, arrive at Alexandria and get into a fight with Dwight, Laura, and Heath. The Saviors then take the three of them hostage and take them to Rick. The Saviors say that they don't want to be part of his network of communities anymore. Rick asks if they are trying to become their enemies, but John responds that they are just trying to send a message. Tara and the others then spot Negan, and while they are distracted, they are tackled to the ground by Dwight and Laura and are taken hostage. Sherry then leaves to talk with Rick inside, leaving Tara and the other Saviors outside. Much to Tara's shock, she receives news that while the two leaders were discussing, Sherry attacked Rick and was killed by him in self-defense. John doesn't take the news well and threatens Rick with his gun. Negan steps in and calms down the situation, demanding the Saviors to pack up and go home. Tara is not seen or mentioned in the 20-25 years time-skip, leaving her fate unknown. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Tara has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Relationships Dwight Tara has some respect for Dwight's authority, as demonstrated when Dwight stopped Tara from killing Paul Monroe and she didn't question his order. However, after the fall of Negan, Dwight struggles with being the leader and ultimately decides to leave, causing Tara to lose respect for him. Sherry Tara appears to be a highly trusted confidant of Sherry, and the two appear to be close friends. John Tara and John have a good relationship. Tara respects his leadership of the Saviors, after he takes over following Sherry's death. Appearances Trivia *Tara is the first female Savior to be introduced and named. *Tara is one of the only female Saviors to be a member of Negan's army. *Tara's favorite taunt seems to be threatening to cut off people's testicles, doing so to both Jesus and Vincent. ru:Тара (комикс) Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:The Saviors Category:Comics Category:The Sanctuary Category:Here's Negan Category:Antagonists Category:Reformed Category:Unknown